Core A- The Administrative Core, will provide for overall direction, coordination, and administration of the Case Gl SPORE. The Administrative Core will include: The SPORE Principal Investigator, the SPORE Co- Principal Investigator, and the SPORE Administrative Coordinator. The Administrative Core will oversee the functioning of: the SPORE Executive Committee, the SPORE Internal Advisory Board, the SPORE External Advisory Board, and the SPORE Patient Advocates Advisory Board. Responsibilities of the Administrative Core will include: ? Oversee conduct of all SPORE activities; ? Oversee administration and coordination of Core Facility utilization and accounting; ? Oversee quality control and quality improvement processes for core facilities; ? Oversee management and accounting of grant funds; assure monthly reconciliation of all accounts; ? Assure compliance and maintain documents for all institutional regulatory requirements for human experimentation, animal utilization, toxic material and safety training and utilization; ? Ensure compliance and coordination with all reporting regulations; ? Ensure compliance with all requirements for research progress reports; ? Manage all intellectual property affairs arising from SPORE-sponsored research; ? Coordinate SPORE seminars and retreats; ? Convene regular meetings of Steering Committee; ? Organize annual visits of External Advisory Committee; ? Coordinate solicitation and evaluation of pilot research studies; ? Coordinate solicitation and evaluation of career development awards; ? Represent the SPORE in interactions with other Centers, Departments, the School of Medicine, affiliated hospitals and community organizations; ? Coordinate and assure participation of the Case Gl SPORE in National SPORE meetings.